You Don't Realize
by NarutoOnePiece
Summary: Kaname loves his favorite toy, Zero. But when a new student , that has his eyes on the sliver haired beauty arrives, will Kaname have to fight for the boy, and finally realize that he loves him or will he lose him forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my very first fanfiction. I am so excited, R&R. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight all rights go to the author.**

**Summary: Kaname loves his new toy, Zero. But when a new student , that has his eyes on the sliver haired beauty arrives, will Kaname have to fight for the boy, and finally realize that he loves him or will he lose him forever.**

**Zero Pov**

You don't realize how much something means to you until it's gone.

That statement couldn't be truer for Zero Kiryu, losing his family when he was only a child. Now he was in a fight for the girl he loved against a certain vampire. She was getting pulled away towards the thing he hated the most. Not just any vampire though, but the pureblood prince himself, Kaname Kuran.

"Ringggg" Zero was brought back to reality at the sound of the bell signaling the end of the day. He sighed getting up from his seat and headed out of the class. He had a couple of hours before class change and decided to relax in his room. Surprisingly the time went by fast and before he knew it he had fallen asleep. When he had awoken and looked at the time he realized he was late. Great. Just great.

Zero made his way towards the moon dorms with a slightly grumpy mood. 'Why did he have to guard those stupid vampires from fan girls? It should be the other way around. Of course they were beautiful but they had horrible personalities. Especially Kura- wait! What?! Did he just think that Kuran was-. No, no that was probably just his mind playing tricks. He just woke up after all.'

Blushing slightly at the thought he finally arrived at the moon dorm gates. He realized yuki was already there pushing the crazy fans back. Walking in front of the crowd he started to do the same. 'Still, he couldn't forget the thought of him actually thinking of Kuran in _that _way. Of course he was beautiful, but weren't all nobles and purebloods?' Feeling his cheeks turn red again he tried to forget the thought.

The moon dorm gates opened at that moment and the fans screamed louder than before. He pushed them back yelling for them to go back to their dorms. Trying to give a death glare at them to let them know he was pissed. More than usual. Some of them backing off and heading back to the sun dorms. Now only a few brave souls were left.

He was so caught up in what he was doing he didn't realize a certain pureblood approaching him. Suddenly he felt a warm breath next to his ear.

"You shouldn't be so mean, Mr. Prefect" the voice said

Zero jerked his head up at the sudden invasion of space. He was met with stunning maroon eyes that seemed to draw you in the more you look at them. He soon realized he was staring he averted his eyes to the side not making eye contact with the pureblood.

"d-don't you have classes to attend to kuran"

"Yes, yes I do Kiryu." Kaname said turning to the side. Zero followed his eyes and noticed who he was looking at, Yuki. "I just came to say hello someone" he continued. Zero noticed how the boy gazed at the brown haired girl. He felt a pang of jealously in that gaze, but he wasn't sure who he was jealous of. Realizing what he was thinking about he started to blush again. He turned and headed back to the dorms not wanting to be around the pureblood anymore. Only turning around to see Kaname smiling lovingly at Yuki while he patted her head.

**Kaname Pov**

Kaname Kuran had everything, He was respected and praised by many, vampires and humans alike. The only person that seemed to not worship at his feet was Zero Kiryu.

He was always curios about the boy, only knowing a little about the boy and his past. He wasn't sure what had peaked his interest but he hadn't been this curious in a while. Why not have some fun with it?

"Kaname" a voice came from the door way of his room. Takuma was leaning in the wooden frame of the door. "it's time for class change"

"Ok, thank you I'm coming" he said

Kaname got up and followed Takuma to the main entrance of the moon dorms. He leaded the way for the nobles and arrived at the gates.

"Back off, go back to you dorms" he heard a voice yell and smirked. He knew that the voice belonged to his new toy, zero. Once the dorms opened he spotted the slive haired beauty. Smirking he headed over to him, noticing that the boy had a faint blush on his face. Feeling annoyed at who might have made his toy blush he leaned close to the boy and whispered.

"You shouldn't be so mean, Mr. Prefect" he said in a sly voice

Suddenly the boy jerked upwards meeting kanames brown eyes with his violet ones. Kaname looked at the boy how he was now slightly blushing and staring straight into his eyes. Kaname smirked inwardly 'No need to stare Kiryu' Kaname thought.

"d-don't you have classes to attend to kuran"

"Yes, yes I do Kiryu." Kaname said realizing zero wasn't making eye contact anymore. He then soon notice Yuki a few feet away talking to a day class girl. 'Hmm, I wonder?' Kaname thought and continued "I just came to say hello someone" He finished slightly turning to see Zeros reaction to the statement. The one he got wasn't what he wanted, not in the least. Zero was blushing again while he looked at Yuki. Kaname felt slightly mad at the sence. Wanting to stop that he headed over towards Yuki now determined to see what the boy would do. Smiling and patting her head he greeted Yuki.

"Hi, Yuki"

"Hello, K-kaname- sempai"

As Yuki kept stuttering Kaname looked up to see the ex-hunter leaving. He wondered if Zero was jealous. And of who? He didn't know why but for some reason he wanted the boy to look at him, and only him. And what Kaname Kuran wants Kaname Kuran gets.

**Okay, so how was it?**

**Hopefully I can update often, and get the story rolling. Lol anyway please review!**

**Thanks, Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All rights go to the author.**

**Warning: Boy X Boy**

Chapter 2

Zero plopped down on his bed, exhausted with the long night of patrolling. He changed into his silk pajamas and lied down again. Usually he would take this time to look over his day, the boring classes, Kaien being his annoying self, and those energetic fan girls. But recently all he could think about was the weird feelings he had when he thought about a certain pureblood prince. At first he brushed them aside, blaming it on his busy schedule or whatever other excuse he could come up with. He refused to believe that they were his true feelings. Because he knew they were not the ones that he was suppose to have for his worst hated enemy.

Slowly drifting off to sleep Zero though about how this had all started, how these feeling had developed about a month ago.

**Flashback**

"Kaname-sempai" the brown haired girl said looking up to the handsome boy. Zero looked up from where he was patrolling. He was hoping to have a pleasant night, but he knew he wasn't going to get that upon seeing the boy arrive.

"Kuran" Zero snapped walking over to where the two were standing. "What are you doing here? Don't you have classes to attend to" glaring at the older boy as he spoke

Kaname watched the angry hunter fume at him, and smirked. Which made Zero became even angrier. "Sorry, Yuki, but Kiryuu is right" he paused turning he attention back to Zero. "I was just coming over to talk to him, about personal matters" Kaname saying the last part in a suggestive matter.

"So, if you would follow me." Kaname said gesturing to the moon dorms behind him. "Shall we talk in my room?"

Zero followed silently, not bothering to look behind at Yuki. He wasn't sure why the pureblood wanted to talk, but seeing the older boy talking to Yuki always make his stomach feel weird. The hunter wasn't sure why he felt that way, but quickly pushed it aside.

Upon arriving at the pureblood dorm he sat down directly across from him on one of the plush coaches in his studies. "So, what did you want?" Zero said breaking the silence.

"Straight to the point as always, aren't we" Kaname said, a slight smile adoring his beautiful features. "Whatever" Zero scoffed, turning his head to the side.

"Well actually the reason why I wanted to talk was about your bloodlust?" that got Zero's attention as his head turned back in surprise, looking right at the pureblood. "What does that have to do with you" he said angrily.

"I was getting to that, before you interrupted" he paused to regain what he was about to say. "I was actually wondering if the blood tablets are working."

Zero took a moment to think over what he should say. Truthfully they weren't doing anything for him and the taste was always so horrible. But he didn't want to give Kaname the sense of superiority because of his bloodlust. He would not lose to him. "There working just fine" he said lowering his head slight not wanting to look at the older boy.

"Really?" Kaname asked questionably while he leaned forward pulling Zeros lowered head up to meet his. His elegant fingers under Zero chin, while their faces only inches apart. "Are you sure you won't give in and hurt the ones around you?"

Zero quickly swatted the purebloods hand away, becoming angrier than before. "I know what you're implying, Kuran" he practically spat the words out "I would never hurt Yuki."

"Hmm? Well I can't take your word for it, since you have hurt her before" Kaname said, not breaking eye contact. Upon hearing those words Zero felt guilty. He usually tried to stay away for everyone whenever he couldn't bare the lust anymore, but now that Yuki knew he was a vampire she would always run to him offering her blood like it was nothing. He was torn in what to do in those situations, not wanting to hurt her even more.

"What can I even do about it if the tablets aren't working?" he said finally admitting the tablets didn't work.

"Actually I was thinking recently about a deal we could work out, that would deal with your bloodlust and keep Yuki safe" Kaname said casually "this will only work if you agree to some conditions first though" he added

Zero finally interested for once in what the pureblood was saying, slowly he calmed down and gave his attention to Kaname. "What conditions?"

"Glad you asked. There will be some things I need you to agree to" Kaname said in a more serious voice " in exchange for Yuki's safety I will offer you my blood"

Zero, at first, wasn't sure if he heard Kuran right. Drinking his blood? In all honesty he had always wondered what a purebloods blood would taste like. Probably sinfully, wonderfully, sweet. He could almost taste the warm blood making its way down his dry throat and-.

Zero stopped himself from his previous thoughts. Blushing a little bit in the realization of actually drinking Kuran's blood.

"So?" Kaname asked snapping Zero out of his thoughts. "Do you agree?"

"W-well what are these conditions" Zero stuttered.

"In order for this deal to work, I need you to agree to not tell anyone about this exchange. I don't want more conflict with both you and the night class." Kaname stated

Zero was sure Kaname wasn't telling the truth in why he didn't want everyone to know but didn't mind. The hunter didn't want people finding out that he depended on the pureblood for blood. "Okay, but I'm only doing this for Yuki."

"Alright, now shall we start?" Kaname suggested

"Wait... right now?" Zero asked a little surprised that the pureblood was fine with this, but he knew that it was only to protect Yuki.

"Okay, so how do we do this?"Zero asked not wanting to show how embarrassed he was. "Come over here" Kaname motioned him over. Zero got up and made his way to the older boy who was sitting down on a plush armchair. "Sit" the pureblood said.

Zero slowly sat down on top of Kaname facing him as he straddled his hips. The pureblood smirked at this position, never expecting he would see the hunter this way. He turned his head slightly to the side to give the boy better access to his neck. Zero eyes instantly turned red upon seeing this. He leaned closer, drew his fangs out, and bit dow-.

**_Knock Knock Knock_**

Zero was awoken by a loud banging on his bedroom door. "Zero, wake up, were going to be late for school again." He heard Yuki's voice from the other side of the door. Looking at the clock he noticed it was ten minutes before class started. He quickly jumped out of bed yelling to Yuki she could leave without him. He changed into his uniform, brushed his teeth and headed out; not bothering to brush is hair or fix his uniform.

He exited his dorm and headed to class. Slowly he walked to through campus taking in the morning air. Thinking back about the dream he had last night his face started to heat up again. He wasn't sure why he agreed to Kuran's offer and still couldn't wrap his head around why the older boy would go so far as to keep Yuki safe.

His feelings had been growing more and more in the past month and last night proved that it was getting worse. He was now dreaming about the pureblood, he though blushing again. '_Why am I blushing so much, I'm not a damn girl' _he mentally screamed

At that moment Zero bumped into something, causing him to fall back onto the cement ground. "I'm Sorry, are you ok?" A voice said. Rubbing his head Zero looked up and was met with a very handsome boy. The boy had light brown hair that flowed down to his ears. He was also wearing black slacks and a button up blue dress shirt that complimented his stunning blue eyes. The boy held his hand out helping Zero back to his feet. "No, it ok I wasn't really watching where I'm going"

"Don't worry about it. Actually since your here, I was wondering if you could help me find the chairman's office. I'm Aster Shouta, I just transferred here." The boy said smiling

**Ok. That's it! Hoped you liked it and sorry for not updating in a while, I'll try to hurry up with the story and get a new chapter up soon. How do you like the new character? Any thoughts?**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing all rights go to the rightful author.**

"**Actually since your here, I was wondering if you could help me find the Chairman's office. I'm Aster Shouta, I just transferred here."**

Zero stood still for a few seconds before snapping out of his daze. He quickly realized the boy was waiting for him to give him his name and directions.

"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Zero Kiryu one of the school's prefect" he responded finally acting normal.

"As for the Chairman's office, I'll show you the way" he said as he started to turn around and head towards the Chairman's quarters. It wasn't a far walk and the two walked in silence for most of it. As they finally arrived Zero knocked on the door and watched as the cheerful Chairman answer it.

"Hello there, Zero-rin what a surprise" he said as he smiled brightly "what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you? Did you miss your daddy's face?"

Zero rolled his eyes at the Chairman's comment "First off I'm not your son, and secondly there's someone here that wanted to see you" he said stepping aside finally reviling the boy behind him

"Oh, Shouta-kun glad you could make it" the Chairman said upon seeing the brunette.

"I'm glad you're doing well Chairman Cross" the boy said as he entered the office.

"Well if that's all I'll be off" Zero said ready to turn and leave, but before he could he heard the Chairman's voice stop him.

"Actually, Zero would you mind doing a favor for me?" Cross asked the young hunter. Zero turned slightly again facing him "And what might it be?"

"Well as you may or may not know. Aster here is going to transfer to Cross academy" the Chairman informed him. "I was supposed to have a meeting with him but I realized I also have a meeting with Kaname-kun this morning"

At the mention of the purebloods name Zero felt a shiver run through his body, he had almost forgotten about the bloodsucker before Cross said his name. Pushing the though aside he finally asked "So what do you want me to do?"

"Since Shouta-kun is new to the school he doesn't know where the classes or dorms are, so could you give him a tour of campus?" the Chairman asked hopefully. Zero was about to tell Cross that he would be missing class but then realized he probably wouldn't be paying attention anyway if he went. He looked over to where the new student was standing and decided he could handle giving the boy a quick tour, he didn't seem that bad.

"Okay" he finally responded

"Thank you so much" he said happily as Aster and Zero began to exit the office. Before Zero left he felt a tug on his blazer and turned to see the Chairman whisper quietly to him "Show him the whole campus, but try to stay away from the moon dorms. Just show him until the gates of them" Zero nodded and walked into the hall to meet Aster again.

"Ok, so here we go" Zero said "It shouldn't take too long, half an hour or so, should give the Chairman enough time to finish up with his meeting" Aster nodded and the two started the tour.

**Kaname's POV**

Kaname finished filing some documents in his office and finally stood from his desk with them in hand. He was supposed to be meeting the Chairman soon, and he was hoping to get the meeting done as soon as possible, because all he wanted to do was have some rest. The past few days had been tiring for the pureblood, and it had really taken a toll on him.

He started to make his way from his chambers to the Chairman's. Most of the vampires were already asleep and day class students in class so he wouldn't have to worry about anyone bothering him. Soon his mind started to wonder as he walked. He thought back to yesterday, about Zero and how he was blushing. The thought made him smile; he loved how the ex-human tried so hard not to show his true feelings.

But he also remembered the way the hunter looked at Yuki, the way he saw longing in the boys eyes as he looked at the younger prefect. It made him feel a bit jealous, not that he would ever admit that to anyone. Over the past month he had become fond of the boy, it may have been because he was giving the hunter his blood, but it didn't really matter. Most of the night class students hadn't noticed so far, but he knew that eventually they would ask questions.

Zero had been careful to not let any of the blood he took drip, which was good. He wasn't sure how he could explain it to the night class if it had, surely they would smell the blood immediately and rush to his side; where they would find a blood lusted hunter drinking from their beloved leader.

Finally as he turned the corner, he stopped in his tracks. Not too far from where he stood was the silver-haired hunter himself, but that wasn't what made him stop. Standing next him was another boy that stood facing away from Kaname, so he couldn't see his face clearly. He could see the hunter smile, and then something happened that really surprised him. He heard the boy laugh, not a sarcastic one that he usually does when he's with the pureblood, but a real, carefree laugh.

If that laugh was directed at Kaname he would gladly be happy, but it was directed at the brunette in front of him. He was about to walk over there and stop the whole thing, but remembered the meeting with Cross. Kaname never liked when people were late, and the least he could do was show up on time for the meeting.

He turned and again headed to the Chairman's office. Still remembering the scene in the back of his head he knocked on the door.

"Ah, Kaname-kun glad you could make it" he heard Cross said as he stepped into his office. He strode over and sat down on one of the seats in front of Cross's desk as the man took a seat as well.

"Nice to see you again, Chairman" he responded politely as he opened the files he had brought. They discussed minor problems, such as the shipment of blood tablets and other matters concerning the night class. As the meeting pulled to a closing kaname finally said "The main reason I wanted to talk to you today is about some information I had acquired a few days ago." He said as he handed the last of the files to Cross.

"It's in regard to Yuki and her lineage" this caught Cross's as hr put down the papers he was reading. He knew about Yuki and her true bloodline, but from the time Kaname brought her to Cross academy he had never spoken about it to him. "Ah, yes. So what information have you obtained?" the Chairman questioned.

"The topic of me marrying someone has been brought up and for that I would be expected to be married to a pureblood. The only pureblood that has been suggested so far is Sara, and I'm not too fond of her." Kaname said "But there is someone else, and that would be Yuki. Considering here rightful bloodline is a pureblood." He finished. Even though this was strictly business he couldn't help but think about Zero.

"So will you be changing her into a pureblood vampire once more?" the Chairman asked as his face was now serious.

"I have considered it, but not now. I still have a few matters to resolve before I make my decision" he informed Cross as he rose from his seat. "Thank you for your time"

Cross stood up as well and held his hand out "glad you could come" he said as Kaname shook his hand. He also added "remember Kaname, do what is right for you not the council, or your bloodline."

Kaname merely nodded as he put the files into the folder again. As he did so he heard the office door open and turned his attention. He was greeted with a smiling brunette; he wore a blue dress shirt that matched his eyes and black slacks. Kaname soon recognized him though, as the boy with Zero earlier. But the boy also looked familiar, and then it hit him.

"Ah, Shouta-kun welcome again." The Chairman greeted "we were just finishing up" he said he gestured to Kaname and introduced him "this is Kaname Kuran, he is the president of the moon dorms"

"And this is Aster Shouta, a new student" he said again gesturing to the other boy.

"Oh, Kaname, long time no see" the boy said as his smile turned into a smirk. Kaname's eyes narrowed dangerously. He turned his attention back to Cross and asked "May I ask why he he's here?"

The Chairman stood confused for a moment before Shouta informed him on how they knew each other. "Well, I wanted to keep my identity a secret, but since you're the Chairman I guess it couldn't hurt" the brunette said as a playful smirk graced his face. "Kaname and I have known each other a long time and I decided it was due time to pay him a visit. My real name is Kazehaya Ito and I'm the pureblood heir to the Ito bloodline."

**Hello again, it's been a while! Anyways I hoped you guys liked the new chapter, and reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
